Spooky Love
by Yuki Arisa-chan
Summary: Apa jadinya Sasuke seorang pangeran sekolah yang katanya perfect ternyata memiliki kelemahan besar? Kelemahan yang bisa di bilang terlihat amat sangat cemen. Hanya Sakura yang mengetahui itu. dan Sasuke hanya mau Sakura, bukan yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : Sasusaku, Narusaku

Genre : Humor & Romance

WARNING : OOC, TYPO(S), Tidak Baku dan Lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**Spooky Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Aku bikin kue special buat kamu"_

"_Maaf aku sudah kenyangg"_

"_Kita main bareng yuk"_

"_Lagi sibuk"_

Begitulah sapaan yang terdengar setiap kali dia lewat. Tentu saja, semua cewek di sekolah, ralat. Semua siswa di sekolaah pasti mengenalnya, pangeran Sasuke. Andai saja orang seperti bisa berteman dengannya. Huff~ Jujur saja dia termasuk tipeku. Tapi.. Jangankan berteman, berbicara saja aku tak pernah.

"_Orang biasa sepertiku mana bisa menggapainya."_ Ya.. begitulah pemikiranku. _"tidak mungkin, dia terlalu tinggi" _Sampai..

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_srettt…" _pintu kelasku bergeser. Tubuh atletisnya berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasku. Berambut raven dan Onyx hitam. Sangat khas… mata seorang Uchiha.

"Haruno Sakura.." Ucapnya. Aku menatap matanya, dan dia menatap mataku balik. Kami saling bertatapan.. _"Mungkin aku bermimpi haha.." itu yang _ku katakan pada diriku sendiri. Dia terlalu tinggi untukku. _Tidak mungkin_

"Hey.." Suara baritone miliknya membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatapku dengan heran. Namun seperti apapun ekspresinya, seorang uchiha tidak mungkin kehilangan pesonanya. _Pesona Pangeran-nya (_ne~ sachan tulis miring untuk efek dramatis :p)

"i.. iya" hanya itu yang bisa ku katakana untuk menjawabnya. Ya~ walaupun ini **mungkin **hanya mimpi. Setidaknya aku bisa mengenalnya. Walaupun **hanya mimpi**.

"Aku punya permintaan pada mu" Mata onyx-nya menatap lurus menuju emerald-ku. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan?

"hah?"Otakku sudah tidak dapat memproses keajaiban ini lebih lama. Terlalu beresiko untuk otak lemahku ini. Tidak masuk di akal ketika sang Uchiha yang _perfect_ menghampirimu yang bisa di katakana **terlalu biasa** (Sekali lagi Sachan mau katakan, Efek Bold untuk dramatisir :p hahaha.. Lanjutt~). Mana mungkin seorang uchiha mengajukan permintaan. Aneh? Tentu saja, Sangat aneh. Coba kau pikirkan, Uchiha memiliki segalanya. Semua hal pasti ia miliki. Lalu dia mau minta apa? Ye~ meneketehe. Setidaknya aku tahu, kalau ini pasti mismpi. PASTI!

Setelah selesai dengan pemikiran panjangku, aku menatap matanya. Dan dia juga menatap mataku. Akhirnya terjadilah permainan tatap-tatapan (-") aku tersenyum, dia juga tersenyum. Kami main senyum-senyuman deh \(^0^)/ hehe~

"_Drap"_

"eh?" Kami-sama. Kenapa kau memberikanku otak berkekuatan mesin tik jikalau sekarang sudah zamannya laptop? Mana mungkin aku bisa memikirkan hal se _amazi_ng ini. Uchiha Sasuke menggendongku, Sakura Haruno yang (tidak) cantik dan (tidak) pintar. SASUKE MENGGENDONGKU!

**.**

*Sakura : Woy.. Sachan. Ngapain lu nyelipin kata tidak di dialog gue!

Sachan : Sachan Cuma mau ngasih fakta ke semua pembaca Sakura-nee.

Sakura : Err.. APAA?

Sachan : Udahlah Sakura-nee lebih baik kita lanjutkan aja ceritanya

Sakura : Awas kau Sachan.

Sachan : KYAA~ Ampun Sakura Onee-sama*

**.**

"_Bruk" _Sasuke melemparku ke sofa. Aduh.. sakit. Loh? Sakit. Jadi ini bukan ? Sofa, Tv, Dapur, Kamar. Loh inikan rumah!Rumah? Rumah siapa? Apa mungkin rumah Sasuke? A.. tidak mungkin. Uchiha membawa Haruno ke rumanya. Tidak masuk dalam logika-ku. So, ini pasti bukan rumahnya. Iyakan."Eh? Ini.."

"Rumahku.."Jawab Sasuke singkat. Oh.. Rumahnya~ eh apa? Rumahnya. Hancur lah pemikiranku. Ini kedua kalinya pemikiranku tentang Salah. Oh kami-sama bisakah kau update otakku.

Sasuke menaruh tangannya ke sofa di belakangku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Haruno.. Malam ini kau menginap disini. Orang tua ku sedang jalan-jalan. "dia menyentuh rambutku. ".. Jadi.."

Hey.. hey.. tunggu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Uchiha? Aku perempuan. Dan kau… laki-laki. Kita. Berdua. Menginap. Apa yang…

Mata ku berkunang-kunang. Wajahku memanas, terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipiku. Terlalu Amazing. "Tunggu dulu.." Teriakku lantang. Tanpa sengaja aku mendorong tubuh sasuke. Spontan.

"Ini terlalu cepat. Kita baru saja berbicara. Ini.. ini.."

"Pertama kali?"Ucap Sasuke. Tapi.. dengan nada yang seolah-olah 'kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya'.

"…"Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Hn? Kau lupa? Malam kemarin?" Ucapnya.

Malam Kemarin? Kalau tidak salah… aku ke sekolah mengambil kotak pensilku yang ketinggalan..

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"_srett"_

"wah gelap banget. Lebih baik aku cepat-cepat pulang"Ucapku. Hari sudah malam dan aku ke sekolah sebentar untuk mengambil kotak pensil Mr. Panda kesayanganku.

"_Greb"_

"Eh?" Aku merakan seseorang memelukku. _Tangannya gemetaran.._

"ha.. ha.. hantu"Suaranya bergetar. Dia takut dengan hantu? Haha.. imut sekali.

"hantu?"ku ulangi kata-katanya. Namun dengan suara bertanya.

"Di.. disana. Ha.. hantu.. "Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Menunjuk kea rah kain panjang yang tergerai di samping jendela.. Loh? Itukan.. "Hanya tirai. Itu hanya tirai.".Kurasa tubuhnya berhenti bergetar. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. "Ternyata.. hanya tirai."Ucapnya sambil menunduk.

Dia berlari meninggalkan ku sambil terus menggumankan kalimat. "Itu hanya tirai.. hanya tirai."Sampai akhirnya ia sudah jauh dan tidak dapat terlihat lagi olehku.

**END OF FLASBACK**

**.**

"kalau tidak salah.. tadi malam aku bertemu orang yang ketakutan karena hantu.. lalu"Ucapku menco menceritakan. Namun kalimatku terpotong olehnya.

"Aku.."Ucapnya. datar.

"?"

"Orang itu aku. Si penakut."Ulangnya lagi.

_Lelaki penakut. Uchiha Sasuke. Penakut? "_HAHHHH?"

"hn?"hanya itu tanggapannya. Demi kami-sama. Apa-apaan dia ini.

"Jadi kau memintaku menginap.."Pertanyaanku tergantungg.

"Karena aku takut sendirian."Jawabnya santai. Seperti itu bukan masalah besar.

Memang bukan masalah besar. Tapi itu cukup mengejutkan untukku. Seorang Uchiha, takut pada hantu, gelap, dan takut di tinggalkan sendirian… haha.. ayolah Sasuke. Jangan buat pantatku tertawa. -_-

"Lagipula. Haruno, kau tinggal sendiriankan? Menginap sesekali tidak apa-apa dong"

Apa-apaan lelaki ini. Apa dia tidak tahu keadaanya..

"TIDAK BOLEH.."Tolakku Tegas.

"Loh? Kenapa?"Tanyanya.

Sungguh bodohnya sang uchiha. Harusnya dia mengerti. Semua orang mengatakan Uchiha itu jenius. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti keadaan ini.. kau laki-laki dan aku..

"Ya.. TIDAK BOLEH" Coba kau pikirkan saja sendiri alasannya tuan Uchiha.

"hn?"Sasuke mengeluarkan hn andalannya.

Pertikungan keluar di sudut dahi lebarku. "APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR! TIDAK BO.."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan"ucapnya dengan dingin memutus kalimatku. Nampaknya Uchiha bungsu sangat suka memutus kalimat orang.. ckckk..

"Semalam aku ketiduran di kelas.. karena hari sudah malam…. Aku diam di kelas. Untung aku bertemu kamu."Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan kepadaku. Kalimatnya tergantung…

**Flashback with Sasuke POV'**

"_Kamu ketaakutan?"Tanya gadis pink di belakangku._

"_Berisik. Mana mungkin aku takut"_

"_haha.."apa?dia tertawa. Kurang ajar._

"_apa-apaan kau mentertawakan o.." aku ingin memarahinya tapi…_

"_takut juga tidak apa-apa. Semua orang.. punya kelemahankan"ucapnya. Lalu ia tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Membuatku tenang._

**End of Flashback and Sasuke POV'**

"Harus kamu"Ucapnya. Terlalu singkat. Sampai aku tidak sempat mendengarkannya.

"?"Aku diam. Semoga ia mengulangim kalimatnya.

"hn?Kau tidak medengar?harus kau. Aku maunya kau, Haruno Sakura"Ucapnya lagi. Mengulanginya berkali-kali. He?kau kira aku tuli tuan Uchiha?

_Deg.. deg..dasar uchiha bodoh!berpikir dulu sebelum mengatakannya. Kalau kau bicara seperti itu. Aku jadi berharapkan.. cih.._

Semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipiku. Semoga dia tidak melihatnya Kami-sama. "Baiklah. Hanya mala mini saja"Ucapku sok marah. Walaupun sebenarnya aku cukup, oh bukan, sangat bahagia. Apalagi saat dia mengatakan 'hanya kau'.. ;)

Dia memelukku dengan riang gembira. Persis seperti anak tk yang mau di ajak tamasya.

Ya.. aku terkejut. Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti yang terlihat dari luar. Pemaksa tapi Penakut,aku tidak membencinya..bahkan hatiku di buatnya berdebar-debar.

.

.

"Wah~ Nonton pake TV layar lebar mereka jadi tambah keren!"Ucapku kegirangan. Sekarang kami, Aku dan Sasuke. Sedang menonton sebuah acara music. "Waw~"seruku kagum saat melihat salah satu anggota _boyband_ yang sedang tampil salto ke belakang. Mengagumkan.

"hn?Aku juga bisa"Ucap Sasuke yang duduk di belakangku.

"Oh ya?"Aku berbalik sebentar. Lalu kembali menonton televise.

Perempatan muncul di dahi sasuke. "Erghh.." Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang memegang daguku. Lalu menariknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sasuke. Emangnya ada hantu disini? Dia menarik daguku agar aku melihat ke arahnya. Kekanak-kanakkan.

"Aku juga bisa"Ucapnya. Dengan wajah angkuh. Tuh kan .. gue bilang juga apa. Kekanak-kanakan.

Sasuke menggeaser semua perabotan yang ada di ruangan. Lalu ia berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Serius nih?"Ucapku. Agak ragu. Kalau gak bisa kan bahaya. Bisa terkilir.

"Lihat saja.."Ucapnya. tatapannya makin lama makin tajam. Menunjukkan keseriusan. Lalu ia meloncat membalikkan tubuhnya (salto) menumpu badannya hanya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan..

"hyung….hap"mendarat dengan sempurna.

Tanpa sadar aku menepuk kedua tanganku. Memberi ."Hebat.. kamu bisaa!"

Namun saat ku lihat wajahnya. Ia tampak terkejut. Apakah ini yang pertama untuknya?

"Wah.."Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Uchiha memang berbakat. Bahkan ia bisa melakukannya di pertama kali percobaan.

Kini wajah Sasuke tampak berseri sepertinya ia sangat senang. "Oke beres!Gerakan berikutnya pasti sempurna"Ucapnya dengan semangat. Terlihat sangat imut. Seperti bukan Sasuke yang biasa kulihat. Sangat berbeda.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Sangat keren.. sasuke sangat keren. Apakah aku menyukainya? Ya aku tidak membencinyakan? Tentu saja aku suka..

Aku suka Sasuke..

Suka..

Suka..

"Tentu saja sebagai teman"Ucapku. Sekarang aku berada di tamar tamu. Aku dan Sasuke sudah bermain sepanjantg malam. Kini saatnya kami beristirahat.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang empung berukuran queen size. _Jantuh cinta takkan mungkin secepat ini._ Ya.. takkan mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A"

_Deg… _Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur begitu mendengar suaranya.

"_drap.. drap… drap.." oh kami-sama semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja._

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. "ADA APA?"Ucapku cemas.

"_greb"_Sasuke memelukku. Keadaannya hampir sama saat pertama kali kami berbicara semalam.

"ada.. ada ada.. di luar"jawab Sasuke. Lagi-lagi ia bergetar ketakutan.

"_srett"_kubuka pintu di teras kamar Sasuke.

.

.

"Ga ada apa-apa kok"jawabku. Lagi-lagi dan lagi.. ternyata ini hanya khayalan Sasuke semata.

"Ta.. Tadi ada kok.. ada!"Seperti anak kecil, Sasuke memaksaku untuk mengatakan 'ada sesuatu disana' hahaha.. sungguh sangat tidak uchiha.

Sasuke masih memelukku. "sasuke. Lepaskan aku." Ingin sekali ku dorong tubuhnya. Namun niatku terhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar. Terlihat sangat rapuh… Tanpa sadar aku mengusap pucuk kepala Sasuke. (kalau Sakura-nee mengusap kepala bagian belakang Sasuke-nii pasti rasanya bakalan tertusuk-tusuk.. hahahaha). Tatapan Sasuke kini mulai menenang.

"Sakura.."Ucap sasuke.

"Apa Uchiha?"Jawabku. Aku baru sadar kalau dari tadi aku belum sekalipun menyebut nama Sasuke, dan Sasuke daritadi hanya memanggilku dengan nama Marga. Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil nama kecilku.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu."Tanyanya. Sasuke benar-benar masih polos. Bahkan ia meminta izinku untuk memanggil nama kecilku. Sangat polos.

"iya"Aku tersenyum. Kini ia menatap mataku. Dan belum melepaskan pelukannya walau kurasa tubuhnya sudah tidak bergetar lagi.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke"Ucap, oh bukan mungkin lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Wajahku memerah. Ia melakukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi. Belum sehari kami berbicara. Ia malah menyuruhku memanggil nama kecilnya. Tapi.. ini namanya impaskan? Kami saling memanggil nama kecil.

"i.. iya Sasuke."Ucapku. Gugup.

"Sakura, Aku mohon. Tetaplah di sampingku sampai aku tertidur."

"_Brukk"_Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur king size tanpa melepaskan pelukannya denganku.

_Deg.. deg.. deg.._ _rasanya jantungku mau meledak! Sasuke bodoh apakah dia tidak pernah memakai otak jeniusnya. Apa kata Syahrini kalau melihat keadaanku?Sesuatu banget. Aku. Sasuke. Ranjang. Peluk. ? AKU DAN SASUKE PELUKAN DI RANJANG! Ne~ sachan must say….. WOWWW!_

Sasuke belum melepaskan pelukannya. Padahal ia sudah tertidur. Bodoh, kalau beginikan aku yang tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan terasa sangat lama sampai aku mengira bakalan mati terkena serangan jantung. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Tanpa membuang waktu. Aku berlari ke kamarku. Menenangkan pikiran.

.

.

**Pagi harinya. **

"_Kami-sama.. aku hampir tidak tidur sama sekali"_Aku menuruni tangga dari kamar tamu-ku yang terletak di lantai 2.

Kebetulan aku bertemu Sasuke di dapur. "Kamu masak?"tanyaku.

"…"Namun Sasuke hanya diam.

_Loh?ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke._

.

.

"Kamu Sakit Sasuke?"Aku bertanya pada Sasuke. Sekarang kami dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah.

_Singggggggggggggggg…._

Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali_. "Aneh. Apakah dia marah? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?"_beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepalaku yang notabene baru di update menjadi Pentium 1 ini. Membuatku tidak bisa memikirkan hal-hal sulit seperti ini.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kami bertemu dengan dua perempuan dari sekolah kami. Ternyata mereka adalah fans Sasuke. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sangat genit, dia berambut merah. Kalau aku tidak salah namanya.. Kari… Kari… Karin! Ya Karin!

"Pagi Sasuke-kun. Kita kencan yuk~"Sapa Karin sambil memeluk tangan Sasuke manja.

"Enggak"Jawab Sasuke tegas.

_tumben dia bersikap tegas.. ah? Apa mungkin… Karena ini sudah pagi ia tidak memerlukan aku lagi dan melupakanku? Mana boleh begitu.. Kalau hanya sebagai alat aku tidak mau… Mana boleh.. Aku tidak mau begitu!_

"Sasuke!"Tanpa sadar aku memanggil namanya. Entah kenapa saat bersama Sasuke aku selalu lepas kendali dan seringn melakukan sesuatu tanpa sadar.

Sasuke yang awalnya berjalan di depanku kini berbalik menghadapku.

"…. Kau….. Mau kemana?"Wajahku memerah. Aku mengungkapkannya. Sungguh malunya.

"Siapa sih cewek itu?"Ucap Karin. Entah bertanya pada siapa. Terlihat tatapan tidak suka darinya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Takut dengan tatapan Karin…. Dan malu dengan Sasuke.

Namun, bukannya marah dengan kata-kata lancangku. Sasuke malah…

"_greb"_memelukku. Bukan pelukkan orang yang ketakutan.. tapi pelukkan kehangatan…

"Dia Haruno Sakura, milikku."Ucap Sasuke.

_**BLUSHHH **_Semburat merah tebal terlihat di kedua pipiku. Apa yang ia lakukan? Mengumumkan hak patennya ke semua orang? Oh Sasuke.. Kau membuatku malu sampai berdebar begini..

.

.

.

"Loh.. Sakura? Bukannya hari ini tidak ada pelajaran Kimia?"Tanya teman masa kecilku,Ino.

"Eh? Hah? Iya aku salah bawa. Hehe.."Jawabku. Aku mengeluarkan buku-bukuku. Apakah semua pelajaran semalam tidak ada yang sama? Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Tentunya dalam hati.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan.. I.. ini.. kan buku pelajaran untuk kemarin?"Tanya sahabat violet-ku, Hinata.

"kemarin kamu menginap?"Ucap ino. Terdengar seperti pernyataan di telingaku.

"eh?"Wajahku memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. Memang tidak romantic tapi….

"EHHHH? JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGINAP? SIAPA PACARMU FOREHEAD?"

_Gawat.. kalau ku beri tahu ini akan menjadi gossip. Ino kan ratu gossip. Aku harus mencari alas an yang tepat.. alasan.. alasan.. _

"Ah tidak. Aku menginap di rumah saudara"Ucapku.

"BO-HONG"Ucap mereka berdua kompak. Bahkan Hinata yang pendiam ikut-ikutan juga. Hah~ aku harus meyakinkan mereka.

"Benar!Aku di minta menjaga anaknya. Capek banget!.."

"_Sret" *suara pintu geser*_

"Sudah penakut, suka teriak-teriak. Merepotkan banget"Ucapku –mengarang.

.

.

"Oh… Uchiha-kun! Cari siapa?"Sapa ino pada….. pada… _what the_? Uchiha_? Oh my god. _Apa ia mendengarnya?Demi _Kami-sama. _Apa kau mendengarnya Sasuke?

_**Bersambung…**_

**Zona Bebas Bacot :**

**Hy semua :D Sebenarnya ini mau Sachan bikin jadi oneshoot. Tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Ya udah Sa-chan bikin TwoShoot aja. Tapi langsung Complete kok. ;) MAkasih sebelumnya buat Oniichan dan Oneechan smua yang udah ngasih Review di fict pertama Sachan "Do you PHP me?" Kayaknya fict yang satu entu bakalan jadi multi chapter. Sedang dalam proses. Mungkin 3 atau 4 hari lagi baru bisa Sachan update. Terimakasih buat semua dukungannya.**

**Tidak jauh berbeda. Sachan juga Author biasa yang ingin mendapatkan review kalian :3 Semua Sachan terima. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun adalah pelajaran untuk Sachan.**

**Sachan akhiri bacot super kali ini. Salah khilaf mohon di maafkan ya ;) Love yaa~ :***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : Sasusaku, Narusaku

Genre : Humor & Romance

WARNING : OOC, TYPO(S), Tidak Baku dan Lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**Spooky Love**

.

.

Haruno Sakura, Siswi biasa tiba-tiba di ajak menginap oleh Sasuke Uchina, Pangeran Sekolah.

"Aku ada permintaan kepadamu?"/"Haruno, malam ini kau menginap di sini. Orang tuaku sedang jalan-jalan.. Jadi"/"TIDAK BOLEHH"/"Loh kenapa?"/"Aku maunya kau, Haruno Sakura"/"Kau mau kemana?"/"Siapa sih cewek itu?"/"Dia Haruno Sakura,milikku"

"Kemarin kau menginap?"/"eh?"/"ah tidak, aku menginap di rumah saudaraku"/"Bo'ong!" diminta menjaga anaknya…"/"Sudah penakut, suka teriak-teriak. Merepotkan banget"/"Oh Uchiha-kun. Cari siapa?"/_Oh my god. _Dem_i kami-sama_. Sasuke apa kau mendengarnya?

.

.

Sasuke menatap ku dengan tajam. Lalu pegi begitu saja.

"_Apa kau mendengarnya Sasuke?"err.. aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku harus minta maaf pada Sasuke. Harus._

"Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku. "Gomen.. Ino, Hinata, aku mau ke toilet"Ucapku pada kedua sahabatku. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ku kejar Sasuke yang belum begitu jauh.

"_greb"_Ku genggam tangan Sasuke. Mencoba menahan langkahnya.

"Sasu.. maaf. Tadi…"

"_sreett.."_ Sasuke menarik tangannya. Melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Tanpa berbalik sedikit pun. Dan pergi.. Begitu saja? Ya begitu saja. Ya iyalah.. masa kalianmau dia nampar gue? Sakit! Tapi…

Sasuke… dia… marah?. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatap mataku..

.

.

"Pritttttttttt... kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Selesai beres-beres kalian boleh pulang"Ucap Kakashi-sensei. Guru olahraga Kami.

"Sakura tolong bawa bola-bola ini ke gudang"Ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil memberiku sebuah kereta kecil penuh bola.

"Baik sensei"

Kudorong kereta kecil itu ke gudang olahraga. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya lumayan jauh. Pikiranku masih melayang saat ini.. dari sejuta hal yang ada di otakku. Hanya namanya yang dapat ku ingat. Iya, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Tadi aku hanya beralasan. Aku tidak serius Sasuke. Aku harus minta maaf. Harus cepat-cepat minta.. eh?_

Pintu gudang tertutup. Terdengar suara cekikikan perempuan dari luar. Loh? Pintunya terkunci? Tunggu.. apakah aku sedang di _bully_? Aku di kunci!

"Hey.. buka pintunya. Tolong! Buka"_seseorang tolong aku… Sasuke tolong aku._

Bahkan dari sejuta nama hanya kau yang ku ingat, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_dok… dok…. Dok…"_

Pukulanku melemah.. entah sudah berapa jam aku disini. Mungkin sekarang sudah malam. Aku mungkin akan menginap disini…

_Sasuke, aku harus minta maaf kepadamu. Tolong jangan benci aku Sasuke! Jangan benci aku! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau membenciku. SASUKE!_

"_Brakk"_ Pintu gudang terbuka. Memperlihatkan pemuda raven yang sekarang sedang ada dalam pikiranku. Mengusik semua ketenanganku. Memberikan kehangatan di hatiku..

"_SASUKE!"_

"Sakura! Kau disini. Daritadi aku mencarimu. Saat ke kelas, yang ada hanya tasmu"Ucapnya panjang lebar. Tampak raut kecemasan di wajahnya.

_Sasuke kau mencemaskan ku?_

Sasuke memelukku. Menenggelamkan kepalaku di dada bidangnya. "Are you okay?"Tanyanya kepadaku. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"yeah~"jawabku. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Ingin sekali ku balas pelukannya. Dengan gerakan _slow motion –_

"_brukk"_ Sasuke terjatuh? Nampaknya ketakutannya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanyaku. Ku usap kepala raven itu.

_Sasuke.. Kau… mencariku sampai kesini. Di tengah malam. Padahal kau kan mencariku…_

Kesadaranku memang tidak bisa di kendalikan jika bersama Uchiha yang satu ini. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku menelilingi tubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun… Gomen. Tadi aku bicara keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya."Akhirnya kata-kata yang daritadi ingin kukatakan terlontar. Permintaan maaf yang selalu menghantui pikiranku.

_Apa kau mau memaafkan aku… Sasuke?_

"hn? Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Aku mengerti kok"Jawab Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu tidak marah?"

"Marah? Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali. Aku tidak marah kepadamu. Aku mungkin marah kepada diriku sendiri. Aku yang di lindungi olehmu, sangat menyedihkan."Di sertai tawa yang di buat dan menyiratkan penyesalan kata-kata Sasuke sangat menyentuhku.

_Di sangat baik. Sasuke… sangat baik._

"Sakura"Sasuke memanggil namaku. Lalu menata mataku intens. Sperti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Menyangkut hidup atau mati? Terlalu berlebihan.

"Sakura.. mulai saat ini.. Aku yg akan melindungi. Baik siang atau malam aku akan melindungi, bahkan dari hantu sekalipun"Ungkapnya. Wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Sasuke"gumamku pelan.

"Sakura.. akuu…" Sasuke menyentuh daguku dengan lembut.

"_grak.. grak" _tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang. Mungkinkah rasa takutnya kembali?

"A.. Angin?"Ucapnya. Entah pada siapa.

"hahaha.."Aku tertawa kecil. Sasuke terlihat sangat manis. Ketakutannya pada hantu sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Sangat imut.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau katakana tadi Sasu?"Tanyaku. Aku penasaran, dia mau bilang apa sih? Pake acara gantung kalimat.. Loh? Dia gak ngejawab. Coba ku Tanya sekali lagi.

"Sasu tadi…"kalimatku terpotong. Uchiha bungsu ini memang sangat suka memotong kalimat orang lain.

Sasuke dan aku. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Melumat setiap sisi yang ada di bibirku. Merasakan kehangatan diantara kami berdua. Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit. Hingga pasokan udara kami habis.

Bibir dinginnya terlepas dari bibir ranumku. Dia melepaskan ciumannya.

_Deg.. deg.. deg.._

Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Kau mau tau?"Tanya Sasuke.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Memberikan pertanda bahkan aku ingin, bahkan sangat ingin tahu.

"hn? Baiklah. Katakan kau cinta aku Sakura. Baru ku beritahu."

"Eh? Perlukah?" Tanyaku. Apakah kau tidak bisa menilainya saja tuan Uchiha?

"hn"Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu kalimat 'Cinta' dari ku.

"A.. A.. Aishiteru. Sasuke-kun"ucapku terbata-bata. Sungguh memalukan

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya. _Cup._ Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirku. "Aishiteru moo~ Saku-chan"

"**BLUSH~"**Wajahku memerah. Ini semua hampir terasa seperti mimpi. Semua karakter yang tercetak dalam fic ini mungkin hanya mimpi yang Sachan berikan kepadaku. Mungkin? Mana boleh :p Ini harus nyata! Sasuke kan memang milikku. :p

_**The End.**_

_**Zona Bebas Bacot:**_

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic two shoot ini. Sachan mau bilang terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang ngeriview maupun silent readers. Maaf di Chapter kedua ini Humornya ga ada, kalau ada juga sedikit. Sachan juga minta maaf kalau di Chap. 1 humornya gak kerasa. Sachan belum terlalu bisa menyusun kata-kta yang bagus dan menghidupkan suasana. **

**Semuanya terimakasih untuk dukungannya. Salah khilaf mohon di maafkan. Review kalian selalu Sachan tunggu ;) Thankyuu and I Love yaa~**

_**OMAKE :**_

"Sakura"Panggil Sasuke. Menghentikan ejekkanku pada Author amatir yang menulis fic Ini.(sachan ga berani bilang apa-apa. Takut di Shanaro Sakura-nee).

"Ne? sasu-kun?"Tanyaku.

"Malam ini kau menginap di rumahku lagi ya?"Ajak Sasuke. Sambil mengedipkan satu matanya. Sungguh tidak Uchiha –"

"Eh? Bukannya Kamu mau memberhentikan ketakutanmu?"Tanyaku. Sungguh Sasuke. Apa pendirianmu sebegitu lemahnya?

"A~ Bukan. Mala mini aku mau mengajakmu main."Jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

"Main?"tanyaku.

Sasuke masih onyxnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tersirat. 11 12 sama lagu syahrini."Iya, kan biasa kalau sepasang kekasih bermain sampai tengah malam.. hehe"Jawab Sasuke di sertai tawa kecil yang terdengar seperti tawa err.. mesum. Eh? Tunggu. Permainan apa ini? Apakah maksudnya.

"Ayo sayang kita bermain~"Ucap sasuke manja. Lalu menggendongku.

Aku hanya diam dengan semburat merah di seluruh wajahku –mungkin. Haha.. apakah ini tantangan dari Sasuke untuk Author kecil kita? Hey.. Author bocah. Bersiaplah kau menulis fic rated ..

(Nee?NOOOO? Sachan belum siap nulis yang begitu. Walaupun ada sekualnya nanti –kalau banyak yang suka- Sachan bakalan bikin rated T. Sakura-nee chan silahkan berharap. Tapi Sakura-nee chan takkan bisa merasakan hal yang 'macam-macam' dengan Sasuke-nii. Hanya dalam mimpimu Sakura Onee-sama :p hahahaha… *Sachan Lari takut di Shanaro*)

_**Akhirnya fic ini benar-benar END**_

_**Note :**_

_**Sachan bakalan bikin sekuel apabila banyak respon positif dari Fic ini. Baiklah semua Sachan mau kabur dari Sakura-nee yg marah gak di bikini rated M. Jaaa~**_

**(^_^)**


End file.
